As the use of internet-enabled mobile devices capable of running complex applications becomes more and more widespread, it has become desirable for advertisers to use a mobile device user's location to modify advertising content that is delivered to the user. Furthermore, it is also desirable to measure the effectiveness of such advertising, especially in the case that the advertisement is intended to incentivize the user to enter a nearby retail location. To that end a system is presented which provides a method of obtaining and delivering information to advertisers which is correlated to a user's movement subsequent to viewing an advertisement.